Experiment 01
by Baylee1100
Summary: they go to a lab and get caught only to meet a green skinned little girl no BB only BG or beast girl with a pairing or cyborg and beast girl


**Baylee1100-Hi hopes you like the story it will be a pairing between Cyborg and Beast Girl!**

**BG-Hope you like it!**

** {Story start}**

**Chapter 1-The Lab and experiment**

**Unknown location**

"Soon the Titan's will come but until then you have to keep me company my dear" a man wearing a lab coat said to the figure that was huddled against the wall

**Titan's tower**

"Come on baby!" a certain half metal man yelled

"Not so fast Cyborg!" yelled back a shorter boy wearing a costume with colors that looked like a traffic light

"No, no, no!" yelled the metal man Cyborg

"Ha looks like I win again Cyborg" said the traffic light

This is a normal day with the team of four teenage super heroes' the four teens were all around 15 or 16 years old

The first teen was 16 and was the leader along with Batman's ex-sidekick Robin

The next teen was also 16 and was a space princess from a place called Tamarian this was Starfire

The next teen was the final girl who was 15 and from another dimension and was an empath named Raven

The final teen was a large African American 16 years old who was half metal this is Cyborg

All the titans were in the command center or living room of their house the two boys were playing video games against each other, the princess was making some or her space slop-food, and the final member was reading a book at the kitchen table

The boys were about to play another game until a loud siren interrupted them

Robin went into leader mode and said in his commanding voice "Titans Go!"

The teens all went out until they arrived outside a lab of some sort the teen went in a saw what looked like mutated animals in cages

"Hello Titans" said a voice from their right when they turned they saw a middle aged man wearing kakis and a black sweater with a white lab coat on top along with brown loafers on his feet his hair was brown and fading with hungry and lust filled brown eyes that were surrounded by wrinkles

"Who are you?" demanded Robin before they felt something pull them back and something metal on their necks and arms

"Well at the moment I'm your captor and master so you may call me the professor, oh and don't try to use your powers or weapons the collars and cuffs give an electric shock every time you try to do so"

"Why did you call us here villain" asked Starfire in her limited earth knowledge

'You will find out soon enough but for now let's get you in your cages and feed you" he said as he turned his head towards the shadowed part of the lab "Oh Gabby would you take care of that my dear" he cooed to the person called Gabby who we found out was a young female when she replied with a "Yes professor" in a strong African accent as he put us in our cages and left

"Ok come out Miss" Robin called out to the figure in the shadows

The person came out and she was something we hadn't been expecting it was indeed a girl but she couldn't have been any older than 14 years old she was wearing a red and black corset shirt that came down until it reach a pair of black starch pants that had a red belt with a dog print on it along with red boots that came to her knees and red gloves that came to her elbows and exposed her fingers, what surprised us most was that she was green! She had green skin and a red collar that was similar to ours but with a dog print charm and pointed ears and even darker forest green hair that fell to her waist and was held from her emerald green eyes by a black and red striped headband

"Hello friend!" said Starfire after a moment of observing the strange girl who just nodded as she came up to us with a plate of fruit and held it out for us

"That's nice but we can't move our hands" I say to her she looks at me for a moment before nodding and taking some fruit and putting it in mine and the others mouth

After two more mouth full's of food I ask her "Do you have any meat or anything else?"

She tilted her head to the side and pointed after a minuet of to the cages with the mutated animals

"Um never mind fruit is fine" I said quickly as the others even Starfire nodded along with me

"Um friend Gabby right?" asked Starfire as she looked at the girl who was staring at her hands as if they were the most interesting thing In the world before looking up and nodding with a slight smile

"Marvelous do you want to be my friend? What is your real name? And why are we here?" asked Star really fast

The girl looked up at Starfire and smiled and said "Gabriella" as she nodded and started to play with the chain on her collar that made her look more like a pet than a person

"She won't answer you" said a voice from the next cage over we looked and saw another man in a lab coat but this one was younger early to mid-twenties with red hair and green eyes wearing exactly what the other guy 'the professor' was wearing

"What do you mean she won't answer us?" asked Raven for the first time since our capture

"She barely understands English so half of what you say sounds like gibberish to her and where are my manners? I'm Steven Johnson and I was the scientist who was supposed to be working here but was ambushed by that man" he said in one breath as he looked at us as Gabby got up and got some more fruit to give to the man Steven

"Um since were all stuck here do you mind if we ask you a few questions?" Robin asked the man who opened his mouth for Gabby to put food inside as he nodded

"I don't mind what are your questions?" he asked as he patted Gabby's head with his one free unchained hand

"To start what's up with the little girl being in a place like this" I asked out of curiosity

"Well I'm not completely sure she was here when I was captured and it seems like she has been here a lot longer" he said looking at the girl who took away the plate and came to sit down in front of his cage

"Why do you think that?" asked Raven

"Well on my first night here it was like this was routine give the other person fruit and sometimes get some herself, put away the plate, then go to her cage and sit quietly it was like she was trained to do it or has been here her whole life. Right Gabby?" he said/asked the girl who nodded in return

"Um friend Steven should we worry about not friend professor coming back?" asked Starfire

"No he never does he has gabby here to watch everything that is until she starts to fall asleep" he answered as he looked at the little girl who was almost asleep in front of his cage but she straightened herself up and looked at Steven as he said "It's ok Gabby you can go to sleep there if you want I'll watch everything you haven't slept in almost three days"

She looked at him and smiled as she nodded then looked at us and smiled as a good night before she curled up in a ball and was out like a light

"Why don't you teach her how to talk? Or get her to get you out of here?" I ask as I thought about it she was kind enough from what I could see to do it

"Well the talking I can't help with if she can barely understand a word I'm saying and as for getting me out that collar of hers shocks her with about 50 bolts of electricity if she even try's to and I don't have the key to get it off her" he said looking at her sadly

"I have one more question why was she brought here?" I asked finally because I know it was on everybody's mind

"Well from what I heard she an experiment of his to be specific experiment 01" he said finally before he too went to sleep his hand on Gabby's head

We each took one look at each other and I could see we were all thinking the same thing _'We have to get out of here and we have to get them out too'_

**Baylee1100-there you go!**

**Gabby-Review!**


End file.
